1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns itself with an apparatus for the nailing on of heels onto shoe uppers having insoles, in which the shoe upper is placed on a nailing stand and a holddown presses the heel onto the nailing stand.
2. Prior Art
A heel nailing apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 of DE-OS No. 22 57 088 in perspective view. In order to nail a heel on to a shoe upper, a heelless upper is placed on the nailing stand of this apparatus and thereupon the heel to be nailed on is positioned on the shoe upper. A holddown is arranged first of all in a rest position above the heel and is then moved out of this rest position downwards until it is against the heel and presses the latter onto the shoe upper, whereby the heel and upper are held firmly in a definite position by means of the holddown and the nailing stand. The nailing process then takes place through the nailing stand, by the drivers arranged in the nailing stand, the nails, which previously have been automatically positioned in front of the drivers, drive in the substantially vertical direction upwards through the insole into the heel, whereby the heel is fixed on the shoe upper. The holddown is then moved away from the heel through an upwards movement whereby the shoe upper with heel is freed and can be removed from the nailing stand by hand. It has now appeared that, through the driving in of the nails, the shoe upper can be lifted from the nailing stand. The invention takes as its basis the object to give the shoe upper such a support that this lifting is avoided.